Don't Go
by LadyElvish
Summary: Andaikan waktu bisa diputar, tentu dia tidak ingin terlahir sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Dia bersedia menjadi siapapun, asal jangan menjadi Sasuke. Wajah gadis itu kembali muncul dalam ilusinya, dia tersenyum manis dan menatap Sasuke dalam, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sasuke sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan ini, dia mengerem mendadak dan berteriak sekuat tenaga.


**PLEASE DON'T**

**by K. Will**

**(Oneshot)**

**Cast : Sasuke U., Sai, Ino Y.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto series**

**Warning : bacalah cerita dengan seksama dan mohon maaf apabila ada typo :)  
**

**Author : LadyElvish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kita duduk bersebelahan di dalam mobil tanpa alunan musik  
Dengan tangan kirimu yang selalu ku genggam, kau hanya menggigit bibirmu**_

_**Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, jangan katakan kata itu  
Tak tahu mengapa, tak tahu mengapa  
Aku ingin mengulur waktu setiap detik, setiap menit  
Tetapi jalanan kosong itu membuatku terburu-buru**_

_**Aku berputar-putar di depan rumahmu, aku mengenal tangisan itu  
Seharian aku mencari tempat ini dan sepertinya aku kehilangan arah**_

Sasuke terus memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Air mata terus mengalir bagai anak sungai di sudut onyx hitam pekat itu. Sesekali dia membanting tanggannya di atas kemudi dan berteriak frustasi. Bayangan gadis itu terus saja mengganggunya, gadis itu tampak tersenyum di samping tempat duduknya. Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping selama beberapa detik dan kembali menghadap kedepan.

Yamanaka Ino—nama gadis beruntung itu, dia adalah istri sah Shimura Sai sekarang. Mereka baru saja melaksanakan upacara pernikahan beberapa jam yang lalu di sebuah taman kecil yang sering mereka bertiga kunjungi saat hari libur. Taman itu penuh dengan kenangan tiga sahabat itu, mereka biasa menghabiskan nyaris setengah hari hanya untuk bermain di taman sambil menikmati makanan khas Konoha yang jarang di temui di wilayah lain. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa rumitnya kisah cinta yang Sasuke jalani selama ini. _One side love_, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, sakit bukan? Namun itulah yang selama ini Sasuke rasakan.

Andaikan waktu bisa diputar, tentu dia tidak ingin terlahir sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Dia bersedia menjadi siapapun, asal jangan menjadi Sasuke. Wajah gadis itu kembali muncul dalam ilusinya, dia tersenyum manis dan menatap Sasuke dalam, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sasuke sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan ini, dia mengerem mendadak dan berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"AAAARRRGGG!" lagi-lagi dia membanting tangannya diatas kemudi dan menyeka air matanya. "Kembalilah… kumohon, kembalilah…" ratapnya pilu. Dia menundukkan kepala diatas kemudi dan sesegukan. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon…." Namun tidada berguna ratapan itu, karena tidak satupun yang bisa mendengarnya, hanya alunan music yang diputar pada tape dimobil itu yang menemani Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaku beberapa saat. Keharuman ini… wangi parfum ini… dia masih bisa mencium baunya, dan Ino pun tersenyum kembali. Sasuke menoleh dan mencoba menggapai wajah gadis itu, tapi detik berikutnya wajah itu menghilang. Sasuke tahu ia sedang terjebak ilusi yang diakibatkan oleh kesedihannya ini. dia tidak mau seperti ini terus. Dia ingin _yang di sayanginya kembali_, hanya itu saja, tidak lebih. Kembali menjadi orang terdekatnya, menjadi tumpuan hatinya, menjadi tempatnya bergantung, dan kembali menjadi cinta sejatinya. Tapi, Sasuke sadar, itu semua tidak akan terjadi, karena status mereka berbeda sekarang.

_**Jangan lakukan, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, tolong…**_

_**Tak tahu mengapa, tak tahu mengapa**_

_**Meskipun hujan tidak turun, tetapi diluar jendela kau yang menjauh**_

_**Tampak tertutup kabut…**_

"Mereka sudah menikah, Sasuke! Sudah MENIKAH!" pria itu menganggkat kepalanya dari atas kemudi dan menutup mulutnya disertai derai air mata. Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam saku jasnya dan menatapnya dengan seksama. Disana ada gambarnya, Ino dan juga Sai.

Ino berada di tengah, diantara dia dan Sai. Gadis manis itu menggandeng tangannya dan Sai sambil memeluk bucket bunga pernikahannya. Sai tersenyum bahagia, dia memiringkan kepalanya kearah Ino dan memegang lengan istrinya itu dengan lembut. Sasuke miris melihat foto itu, ingatannya kembali memutar saat Ino dan Sai mengatakan rencana pernikahan mereka kepada Sasuke.

-oOo-

"Sasuke, lihat ini," Ino menunjukkan cincin yang tersemat indah di jari manis tangan kirinya itu dengan bangga ke arah Sasuke, "Aku dan Sai akan menikah minggu depan, cincin ini pilihanku, cantik bukan?"

Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tenggorokannya tercekat "Menikah? Minggu depan?" dia seperti baru saja di tampar oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Hatinya perih dan terluka mendengar berita yang seharusnya bahagia tersebut.

"Iya, Sas, maaf baru memberi tahu mu sekarang," Sai tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Ino ikut menimbrung pembicaraan mereka "Habisnya, kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu itu, jadi kami belum bisa menemuimu kemarin-kemarin, takut mengganggu," kata Sai.

Perkataan mereka berdua bagai petir di siang bolong bagi Sasuke. Nyaris saja dia kehilangan kendali dan menendang apa saja yang ada di depannya sebagai pengungkapan ekspresi kesalnya. Dia hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memasang senyum palsu yang mungkin akan terlihat seperti cibiran. "Oh yeah, itu bagus," tanggapnya seadanya.

"Bagus?" Tanya Ino menuntut kejelasan "Bagus bagaimana maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Uhm.. yeah.. kalian berdua kan memang sudah saling menyukai sejak pertama kali kita menjalin persahabatan ini bukan? Sudah seharusnya kalian itu menikah, ya… menikah, seperti itu.." Sasuke kelihatan kikuk.

"Ah, kau ini.. darimana kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Ino sejak saat itu?" kata Sai sambil mecubit lengan Ino "Aku menyukai dia sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya di sekolah kita, SMA Akatsuki. Dia begitu menawan…"

Ino hanya tersipu mendengar kata-kata Sai, dia tersenyum jahil dan mencubit perut Sai kemudian memeluknya manja. "Dasar tukang gombal…" katanya

"Jangan berpelukan di depanku, kalian membuatku risih," kata Sasuke dingin

"Makanya cari pacar dong, weee~" Ino meledek Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya "Kalau single terus, kapan kau akan menyusul kami? Iya kan, Sai?" dia lalu menjulurkan lidahnya lagi.

"Hei! Bicara saja sesukamu!" kata Sasuke sambil pura-pura ingin menendang Ino.

Sai langsung pasang badan melindungi kekasih pirangnya tersebut dengan sigap "Jangan seperti itu pada gadisku, Sasuke," katanya sambil mendorong pelan bahu sahabatnya tersebut. Dia tahu ini hanya bercanda, dan Sai suka ini. Kalau begini mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil lagi, seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Katakan, pada gadismu itu, aku sudah punya orang yang aku suka," Sasuke membuang muka kesamping

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan pada kami siapa orangnya," kata Ino

"Uhm.. itu… tidak bisa kulakukan," Sasuke terlihat mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedih "Aku tidak bisa membawanya kesini,"

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?" Ino makin penasaran.

"Karena…"

"Sudahlah, Ino. Kau ini penasaran sekali, biarlah itu menjadi privasi Sasuke, iya kan, Sas?" Sai memotong kata-kata Sasuke.

"Hm," Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan

"Kalu begitu ayo masuk, jangan berbincang terlalu lama di teras," Sai menarik tangan Ino untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam rumah Sai.

Sasuke hanya memandang kepergian mereka dengan tatapan mendalam dan penuh duka. Dia hanya ingin dapat menggenggam jemari itu. Jemari yang selama ini menggenggamnya saat dia rapuh dan megusap air matanya saat sedih. 'Andaikan, kau bisa menerima perasaanku…' dan air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

-oOo-

Denting lonceng dan_ wedding songs_ mengalun lembut di taman yang hijau itu. Kini taman itu beralih fungsi menjadi tempat resepsi pernikahan. Seorang pria berkulit putih pucat sedang sibuk menerima tamu undangan yang hadir sesekali mempersilahkan mereka duduk di bangku-bangku yang sudah disediakan. Dari kejauhan seorang pria yang lain mengawasinya dengan seksama. Setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan pria penerima tamu tersebut tidak luput dari perhatiannya. Tangan si pengamat yang terselip di balik saku celananya itu mengepal dengan kuat, dan kemungkinan membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Sebelum si pengamat beranjak meninggalkan posisinya, si mempelai wanita dalam pesta tersebut datang menghampirinya. "Sasuke, lihat gaunku? Apa aku terlihat sempurna?" tanyanya sembali memutarkan badannya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau cantik sekali," kata Sasuke tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya "Sai akan terkagum-kagum melihatmu,"

"Terima kasih, Sasuke.. oh iya, lihat cincin ini, tampak berkilauan di terpa cahaya matahari," Ino menunjukkan jemari tangan kirinya kearah Sasuke "Waa~ indahnya.."

"Iya, itu cincin yang sangat indah, cocok sekali dengan gaunmu, kau sangat pintar memilih perhiasan,"

"Terus saja memujiku, Sasuke," Ino tersipu malu. Dia lalu memeluk Sasuke singkat "Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabat kami, karenamu kami bisa bertemu dan menjalin persahabatan ini, karenamu aku dan Sai menjadi kekasih,"

Sasuke hanya membisu mendengar kata-kata Ino 'Kau.. tidak tahu, betapa sakitnya hatiku, Ino…' ujarnya dalam hati "Iya, sama-sama, sudah sana pergi, nanti calon suamimu mencari-cari," Sasuke memutar balik tubuh Ino dan mendorongnya pelan

"Oh, iya, aku lupa… hahaha" kemudian gadis itu berjalan pergi dan melambai ke arah Sasuke

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

Selesai mengucapkan janji pernikahan, kedua mempelai saling membungkukkan badan—memberi hormat satu sama lain—kemudian tangan mempelai wanita mendarat diatas tangan mempelai pria dan beberapa saat kemudian terselip cincin pernikahan yang berkilauan di tangan si gadis dan kini gantian si mempelai pria yang menerima cincin dari kekasihnya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Keduanya lalu berciuman mesra di iringi tepuk tangan tamu undangan yang hadir.

Sasuke salah satu tamu undangan tersebut, namun dia tidak ikut bertepuk tangan. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menyaksikan kebahagian ini. One side love-nya telah pergi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama melihat pemandangan menyakitkan tersebut. Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menuju sudut taman yang cukup sepi. Semua orang tengah berpesta sekarang, dentuman music menambah bahagia suasana pesta, namun tidak bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" sebuah suara yang tidak Sasuke harapkan kehadirannya saat ini menginterupsi lamunannya "Kenapa duduk disini? Bukankah pesta baru dimulai? Kau tidak mungkin bersedih dihari pernikahan sahabat baikmu, kan?" kata Sai kemudian dia duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Ceritalah padaku," Sai menepuk pundak Sasuke

Tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika, sentuhan tangan ini tidak akan dia rasakan sebentar lagi "A-aku tidak ada masalah," jawab Sasuke setelah dia berhasil menguasai perasaannya.

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu kau sedang berbohong tuan Uchiha, katakan padaku apa masalahmu. Apa ini tentang cinta pertamamu?" Tanya Sai telak membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, tekejut.

"Tidak juga…" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya

"Katakan padaku, Sasuke, siapa yang kau sukai, aku akan membantumu mendekatinya. Akan kubuat dia menjadi milikmu,"

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi…"

"Kenapa? Siapa dia? Kenapa tidak mungkin?" Sai terus mendesak Sasuke

Sasuke memandang Sai cukup lama, matanya mulai menyiratkan sinar keberanian. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam "Kau… tidak akan bisa menyatukan kami sampai kapanpun,"

"Ini semakin membuatku penasaran," Sai balas menatap Sasuke dalam

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Sai," ujar Sasuke dingin "Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu lagi. Kau sidah punya Ino sekarang, yang harus kau perhatikan dan jaga sepenuh hati, aku hanya sahabatmu, jangan terlalu perdulikan aku,"

"Tidak bisa begitu…" Sai ngin protes, tapi segera di potong oleh Sasuke

"Aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat, ada janji dengan klien ku, maaf" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memutuskan kontak mata di antara keduanya.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau cerita, kau boleh pergi asalkan Kau sudah mengambil foto dengan kami," Sai menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke "Ayo, Ino sudah menunggu,"

-oOo-

Sekarang foto itu sudah berada didalam genggaman tangan Sasuke. Air mata terus saja mengalir saat Sasuke melihat gambar itu. Hatinya benar-benar terluka. Kesedihannya tidak mampu di ungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, hanya air mata yang mampu berbicara. Sasuke mengusap gambar Sai dengan pelan, air mata terus saja mengalir, Sasuke memijit pelipisnya dan menutup mulutnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Sasuke bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Akhirnya dirobeknya foto itu tepat di tengahnya, tepat pada gambar Ino, sahabatnya. Dengan pelan dia menyatukan gambarnya dengan Sai.

"_Sai… seandainya kau tahu, bahwa cinta pertamaku adalah kau, apa kau mau menerimaku? Apa kau bisa mengerti keadaanku? Kau yang selama ini aku cintai, yang selalu berada di sampingku saat aku membutuhkanmu… kau yang selalu mengguatkan aku saat aku rapuh, menyeka air mataku saat aku menangis. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi suami orang lain. Hatiku sedih, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu. Ini cinta yang terlarang, cinta yang terkutuk. Tapi kita tidak bisa memutuskan kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta, bukan? Aku tidak bisa menemukan hal yang bisa membuatku membencimu, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa membencimu… aku mencintaimu, Sai… hanya kau…"_

Seorang pria berkulit putih pucat duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Sasuke. Dia menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke dengan erat sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

_**Harus membiarkanmu pergi bukanlah hal yang semudah ucapan  
Aku berbalik sehingga tak dapat melihatmu meninggalkanku dan  
Air matakupun menetes, saat ini aku harus menghapus tangisanku  
Aku tak tahu apakah harus menggunakan saputangan yang kau berikan di dalam sakuku  
Ataukah aku harus membuangnya sekarang juga?  
Mengapa aku tak dapat menghentikan getaran ini?**_

_**Aku bahkan berpura-pura gila dan berpegangan padamu  
Tubuhku tidak mendengarkan perkataanku  
Aku teracuni keharumanmu yang tertinggal di dalam mobil  
Hal yang membuatku tak ingin terbangun selamanya**_

_**Jangan lakukan (tolong), kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku (tolong)  
Kembalilah (kembalilah), kembalilah (kembalilah)  
Di atas tempat yang kau tinggalkan, tersisa keharumanmu yang menyejukkan**_

_**Jangan lakukan, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku  
Kembalilah (kembalilah), kembalilah (kembalilah)  
Aku akan mendekap keharumanmu yang tersisa, kembalilah ke tempatmu**_

**END**

_ini fiksi pertama saya yang membahas Sasuke dan Sai dalam tema Boys Love, biasanya file-file yang numpuk di laptop adalah Brothership. Ini pasti karena keracunan Please Don't nya K. Will oppa :3 hehe_

_Akhir kata, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa REVIEW…._

_Sign_

_LadyElvish_


End file.
